


I Colori della Salvezza

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Soulmates - Colorblind
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Uno dei primi insegnamenti che i bambini ricevevano quando scoprivano l'esistenza dei colori era che quando avrebbero incrociato per la prima volta gli occhi della loro anima gemella, tutto il loro mondo avrebbe finalmente perso quelle monotone tonalità di grigio, bianco e nero, perché sarebbe bastato quel solo e semplice sguardo per far sì che ogni cosa iniziasse a prendere colore.





	I Colori della Salvezza

**Author's Note:**

> \- In questo universo tutte le persone nascono senza la possibilità di vedere i colori, solo con l'incontro con la propria anima gemella il mondo cambia e inizia a colorarsi  
> \- Alternative Universe perché Noctis e Prompto non si sono mai incontrati e la guerra non esiste (credo, non ho approfondito l'universo 8D)  
> \- **Blu di Tenebrae** ovvero il colore dei Fiori di Sylle. Se voi guardate moooolto da vicino gli occhi di Prompto vi renderete conto che non sono semplicemente azzurri o blu. Ma hanno delle tonalità violette stupende. E visto che i Fiori di Sylle sono ispirati ai fiori di gentiana (eh si XD) e questi hanno spesso delle tonalità blu/viola… ho deciso di inventare questo colore XD  
>  \- Scritta per il COW-T8 con prompt “Salvezza”  
> \- Dedicata a **Lera** e a **Myriel**. Vi voglio bene ragazze!  
>  \- Non betata.

 

Uno dei primi insegnamenti che i bambini ricevevano quando scoprivano l'esistenza dei colori era che quando avrebbero incrociato per la prima volta gli occhi della loro anima gemella, tutto il loro mondo avrebbe finalmente perso quelle monotone tonalità di grigio, bianco e nero, perché sarebbe bastato quel solo e semplice sguardo per far sì che ogni cosa iniziasse a prendere colore.

Anche Prompto, da bambino, aveva sentito quella storia e aveva più volte fantasticato su come sarebbe stato il poter finalmente incontrare la sua anima gemella. Insieme avrebbero potuto scoprire tutti i colori, come il verde e il blu, imparare le varie differenze tra tutte le tonalità del rosso e le sfumature di giallo.

Era come un bellissimo sogno dal quale, tuttavia, si svegliava ogni giorno sin da quando aveva memoria, perché aveva vent’anni ed era senza un'anima gemella. 

Non aveva neanche un'occupazione fissa - solo lavoretti saltuari in nero - e in quelle condizioni non sarebbe mai stato in grado di fare il lavoro che desiderava fare sin da quando aveva otto anni. Perché la massima aspirazione di Prompto era quella di diventare un fotografo professionista, ma nessuno sano di mente avrebbe mai assunto una persona incapace di vedere i colori come lui. Poteva essere un fotografo eccellente, in grado di racchiudere in un'immagine statica ogni emozione e movimento, ma l'assenza di colori della sua vita scoraggiava sempre i datori di lavoro e lui si ritrovava ogni volta punto e a capo.

Continuava a negarlo, a sorridere e ripetere che un giorno sarebbe diventato un famoso fotografo, ma in realtà quella situazione gli faceva male e non aveva nessuno con cui condividere quella tristezza, ad aiutarlo a superare quello sconforto, perché la sua stessa famiglia continuava a ricordargli che doveva crescere, mettere da parte l'hobby della fotografia, studiare, laurearsi e iniziare a pensare a un vero lavoro: uno con un futuro.

Odiava quelle parole, e non sopportava l'idea che il suo sogno venisse bistrattato in quel modo... perché ogni delusione ricevuta equivaleva a un pezzo della sua sicurezza che se ne andava, strappato via senza alcun riguardo per i suoi sentimenti. Non voleva usare quel termine, visto che era pienamente consapevole del significato e del peso di quella malattia, ma c’erano giorni in cui si sentiva davvero depresso, senza la voglia di uscire di casa e di vivere in generale. Arrivò addirittura al punto di pensare che i suoi genitori non avessero poi tutti i torti nel cercare di spingerlo verso una vita più stabile, e dinnanzi ad un'ennesima sconfitta, un nuovo rifiuto da parte di uno studio fotografico che cercava aiutanti, non poté far altro se non provare ad accettare una via diversa, come quella di un colloquio di lavoro come impiegato. Un’occupazione semplice e noiosa, che non richiedeva la conoscenza dei colori e che i suoi genitori approvavano subito con un: «Hai fatto la scelta giusta. Cerca di non deluderci», a dimostrazione della loro già bassa fiducia nei suoi confronti.

Proprio per quello sperava di riuscire in quella piccola impresa. Voleva dimostrare a suo padre e sua madre di non essere un totale fallimento, e si sentiva quasi pronto a considerare quel colloquio come una piccola vittoria. Un traguardo lontano anni luce dal suo sogno, ma come si sentiva ripetere: «Ormai hai vent’anni, smettila di sognare e pensa al tuo futuro».

Lo avrebbe dovuto fare prima o poi, e il giorno sembrava essere ormai arrivato: doveva solamente prendere un treno, attraversare tutta la città e presentarsi al colloquio di lavoro. Eppure, nonostante la sua presa di posizione, non poteva non continuare a sperare che quello stesso treno non arrivasse mai. Che facesse un ritardo tale da costringerlo a rimandare o perdere l'appuntamento. Un qualcosa al di là del suo controllo e che non avrebbe spinto i suoi genitori a giudicarlo ancora una volta come un fallimento.

Tuttavia il rumore lontano del mezzo lo costrinse ad affrontare la realtà dei fatti: non poteva fuggire. Si sentiva triste, abbattuto, era come se quei grigi e i neri del suo mondo fossero improvvisamente diventati molto più cupi e pesanti.

Il fischio del treno ormai più vicino lo spinse a prestare di nuovo attenzione sul presente e, sistemandosi la borsa in spalla, prese un bel respiro.

_ "Puoi farcela, Prompto" _ , si disse raddrizzando la schiena, tentando al tempo stesso di piegare le labbra in un sorriso per nascondere anche a se stesso quei sentimenti che avrebbero potuto compromettere il colloquio.

Il mezzo gli passò davanti iniziando a rallentare, e dopo pochi momenti i vagoni si fermarono del tutto, permettendo ai passeggeri al suo interno di abbandonare la cabina.

Attese paziente il suo turno, ma come era normale durante l'ora di punta, la sua educazione non parve venire minimamente ricambiata dagli altri viaggiatori in attesa, che ben presto iniziarono a sballottarlo e trascinarlo con la sola intenzione di entrare nel vagone, ignorando chi invece doveva scendere. Incespicò più volte sulle sue stesse gambe o su quelle delle altre persone, arrivando addirittura a chiedere scusa per ogni spallata data o ricevuta anche per caso.

Strinse il più possibile la borsa al petto per evitare di perderla, riuscendo miracolosamente a non cadere quando superò suo malgrado il basso gradino d'ingresso nel mezzo. Ovviamente neanche lì fu salvo e una nuova spallata, di un ragazzo che cercava di scendere, lo costrinse a voltarsi a causa della botta.

«Scusa!», mormorarono entrambi, e Prompto sorridendo cercò di rivolgergli le sue scuse anche in quel modo, soprattutto quando notò che lo stesso ragazzo, un suo coetaneo probabilmente, aveva il viso rivolto verso di lui.

I loro sguardi si incontrarono solo per un secondo, di sfuggita, mentre le ultime persone prendevano posto nel vagone, ma a Prompto bastò quello per venire investito da una forte luce bianca. Chiuse gli occhi, confuso, cercando di nuovo di non perdere l'equilibrio. Era come se qualcuno gli avesse puntato davanti al viso una torcia accesa, accecandolo.

Trovò subito conforto in uno dei pali di metallo, quelli messi accanto alle porte per essere di supporto a chi era costretto a viaggiare in piedi, riuscendo solo in quell’istante a riaprire gli occhi.

Gli girava la testa, e ciò che vide dinanzi e sé non lo aiutò per niente ad allontanare quel leggero malore. Perché non era più il suo mondo in bianco e nero, i suoi occhi si erano aperti in un luogo del tutto diverso,  _ colorato e vivo _ .

Boccheggiò confuso, guardandosi attorno senza sapere come reagire. Sentiva il cuore battergli così forte in petto da restarne quasi assordato e non fece neanche in tempo a chiedersi: «Che colore è questo?», che i suoi occhi incrociarono di nuovo quelli del ragazzo di poco prima. Era fermo sul marciapiede della stazione e in viso aveva la stessa espressione che, sicuramente, aveva addosso anche Prompto.

_ “È lui”, _ pensò, ma ancor prima di poter fare un passo verso la sua anima gemella, le porte del treno si chiusero, dividendolo dall’altro ragazzo.

«No! No no no!», borbottò, cercando disperatamente il pulsante d'apertura della porta che, nel panico più totale, non riuscì a individuare.

Lo stesso ragazzo fuori dal treno sembrò cercare un modo per riaprire le porte ma il mezzo iniziò a muoversi e fu costretto a bloccarsi, facendo un balzo indietro per sicurezza.

«No!», ripeté Prompto appoggiando le mani sul vetro della porta guardando il volto del giovane come per cercare di memorizzarlo. Perché quello era un perfetto sconosciuto ed era certo che non l’avrebbe più rivisto, in fondo si erano incontrati per puro caso… quante possibilità c'erano di rivederlo?

Aprì bocca per poter cercare di dirgli qualcosa -  _ qualsiasi cosa -  _ ma non riuscì a dire niente, poté solo osservare il ragazzo camminare accanto al vagone, come per seguirlo, mentre il treno iniziava a prendere velocità. In pochi secondi però fu ormai impossibile stare dietro al mezzo, e l'unica cosa che Prompto poté vedere fu il paesaggio urbano che scorreva sempre più veloce - e non era più una semplice e monotona macchia grigia, ma era un' _ esplosione di colori _ .

Sbatté la testa contro il vetro, lasciandosi subito sfuggire un verso frustrato. Si diede dello stupido più volte, insultandosi per non essere riuscito a reagire più velocemente. Ma, d'altro canto, come avrebbe potuto? Aveva appena incontrato la sua anima gemella nella calca dell'orario di punta alla stazione centrale di Insomnia, poteva finalmente vedere i colori, ed era stata un'esperienza tanto intensa quanto assurda. Chiunque sarebbe stato troppo confuso e non sarebbe stato in grado di agire in modo tempestivo e coerente.

_ "Non è colpa mia" _ , si disse, cercando di calmarsi, perché era certo di una cosa: dandosi le colpe non avrebbe risolto niente. Doveva ragionare e capire come comportarsi da quel momento in poi.

Prese dei respiri profondi e lenti che, per fortuna, riuscirono a placare un poco il battito ancora furioso del suo cuore, mormorando poi un basso: «Okay, che cosa faccio ora?»

Partì dalle cose più semplici, come il ricapitolare la sua giornata fino a quel momento. Sapeva di aver fatto colazione, di aver ascoltato i suoi genitori ricordargli di non deluderli e si era diretto alla stazione. Ed era ironico il fatto di aver incontrato la sua anima gemella proprio mentre prendeva il treno per dirigersi ad un colloquio di lavoro che non desiderava per davvero. Era come un messaggio da parte dell'universo, un modo di dirgli di non rinunciare ai suoi sogni: era stata la sua  _ salvezza. _

Gli sfuggì una risatina quasi nervosa per quel pensiero così positivo e carico di fiducia. Perché Prompto, pur essendo un sognatore, non aveva mai avuto fiducia in se stesso. Solo in quegli istanti sentiva di potersi permettere quei sentimenti perché i colori erano così belli che gli sembrava quasi impossibile l'idea di lasciarsi andare alla stessa rassegnazione di neanche un dieci minuti prima.

Quello, tuttavia, non stava assolutamente rispondendo alla vera domanda:  _ che cosa doveva fare? _

Aveva delle scelte da compiere e che probabilmente avrebbero segnato la sua vita da quel momento in poi. Sospirò ponendosi un altro importante quesito.

_ "Devo andare avanti o fare una follia?" _

Perché tutto si risolveva a quella semplicissima ma decisiva domanda. Doveva solamente scegliere se andare al colloquio o se fare un azzardo e tornare indietro. Sfidare la sorte e sperare che quel ragazzo fosse ancora lì ad aspettarlo.

A ben pensarci sembrava assurdo ma non poteva lasciare niente di intentato. Voleva conoscerlo e fare con lui tutte quelle cose che aveva sognato sin da quando era un bambino.

Non era una scelta tanto semplice e doveva pensare a tutte le conseguenze e a cosa avrebbero detto i suoi genitori se non si fosse presentato al colloquio, ma... era un rischio che sentiva di voler correre. Inoltre, quel ragazzo lo aveva salvato, grazie a lui non doveva più rinunciare al suo sogno e per quello si sentiva quasi in dovere di ringraziarlo in qualche modo.

_ "Poi... è la mia anima gemella. Devo per forza conoscerlo!" _ , si disse, per aggrapparsi a quella crescente convinzione.

Attese con impazienza l'arrivo alla stazione successiva e quando finalmente le porte scorrevoli si aprirono, con la borsa in spalla, lui scattò fuori iniziando a correre verso il sottopassaggio per raggiungere il secondo binario, da dove sarebbe partito un secondo treno.

Saltò varie rampe di scale, sbatté addirittura contro alcune persone e risalì gli scalini a tre a tre. Sentì alcuni passanti insultarlo per la sua irruenza, ma li ignorò, così come riuscì in qualche modo a tenere a bada il suo bisogno di fermarsi, prendere la sua macchina fotografica e immortalare quel mondo così nuovo e colorato. Avrebbe fatto le sue prime foto solo dopo aver incontrato di nuovo quel ragazzo, voleva che quel momento fosse importante: voleva che quel ricordo diventasse indelebile come una fotografia. Si sentiva così carico di fiducia che non voleva neanche prendere in considerazione l'idea di non ritrovarlo.

Si lanciò dentro la carrozza del treno, schivando le persone che stavano salendo e scendendo, e prendendo un bel respiro si appoggiò sulla parete accanto alla porta scorrevole, per essere sempre il più vicino possibile all'uscita.

Quella corsa lo aveva lasciato senza fiato, il cuore gli batteva forte in petto e il viso arrossato per la fatica e l'eccitazione, ma a quel punto c'era ben poco che potesse fare: poteva solamente attendere la partenza del mezzo, sperando che non ci fossero ritardi.

In una serie di fortunati eventi, come se gli Dei avessero deciso di favorirlo per la prima volta in vita sua, le porte del treno si chiusero pochi momenti dopo, e l'intero convoglio iniziò a muoversi diretto alla stazione dalla quale Prompto era partito qualche minuto prima.

Chiuse gli occhi, sospirando con sollievo, riportando alla mente il volto dell’altro ragazzo. Aveva i capelli scuri e la pelle chiara, e non vedeva l'ora di poter dare un nome al colore dei suoi occhi, perché era stupendo: non credeva potesse esistere una tonalità simile. Poi, trovò anche molto semplice definire i suoi tratti  _ nobili _ oltre che estremamente belli… era quel tipo di persona che Prompto non avrebbe mai smesso di fotografare se solo ne avesse avuto l'opportunità.

Piegò le labbra in un sorriso per quel pensiero, ascoltando il suo cuore iniziare finalmente a placarsi un poco, come rassicurato dall’immagine mentale che si era fatto di quel ragazzo.

Attese impaziente che il treno giungesse a destinazione e, una volta fermo, uscì dal vagone guardandosi subito attorno, cercando di superare le teste degli altri passeggeri e di non lasciarsi travolgere al tempo stesso. Solo con la ripartenza effettiva del mezzo Prompto, riuscì ad avere una visione migliore della stazione… restando deluso dall’assenza del ragazzo.

_ “Perché avrebbe dovuto aspettarmi?” _ , si chiese con l'amaro in bocca per la delusione, _ “Non sapeva che stavo tornando…” _

Aveva sperato che lo attendesse proprio lì, ma forse aveva chiesto troppo alla sua strana fortuna. Tuttavia, non si pentì all’idea di aver rinunciato al colloquio solo per inseguire la sua anima gemella. Aveva fatto la cosa giusta e sperava che, in qualche modo, anche quel ragazzo lo stesse cercando.

_ “Non essere sempre negativo, Prompto!” _ , si incoraggiò infatti,  _ “Stava addirittura inseguendo il treno, quindi gli interessa conoscerti!” _

Magari la sua anima gemella aveva preso un altro mezzo pubblico per andare nelle fermate successive, iniziando in quel modo una sorta di romantico inseguimento, oppure forze maggiori lo avevano costretto ad abbandonare quella stazione. C'erano tantissime ipotesi, e Prompto voleva credere ad ognuna di esse. Non voleva lasciarsi abbattere, perché quel mondo era così colorato e bello che non gli sembrava quasi possibile essere triste.

Si sarebbero ritrovati, e si sentiva addirittura disposto a presentarsi ogni mattina in quella stessa stazione nella speranza di incontrarlo di nuovo. E, conoscendosi, sarebbe stato pure in grado di farlo perché sapeva di potersi definire testardo.

Incoraggiato da quei pensieri, cercò di scrollare via la negatività, e con ritrovata sicurezza andò verso l'uscita della stazione, pronto a immergersi in una realtà del tutto nuova. Gli bastò infatti solo un passo all’esterno per venire investito da tutti quei colori.

Insomnia gli era sempre sembrata una città fredda, seria, priva di _ ‘musica’ _ per così dire, ma si era sbagliato. Insomnia  _ era musica. _ Era piena di colori e di vita, dai vestiti fino alle insegne pubblicitarie. Sentiva il  _ rumore _ delle persone che camminavano accanto a lui che per la prime volta non erano degli esseri tutti uguali, monotoni come il grigio, erano diversi. Erano  _ colorati _ .

Si guardò attorno a bocca aperta, come se vedesse per la prima volta quei luoghi e, decidendo di rinunciare all'idea di fare foto solo con la tua anima gemella - non poteva resistere così a lungo -, prese la sua macchina fotografica e iniziò a scattare, immortalando tutto quello che attirava il suo sguardo.

Insegne pubblicitarie, i passanti, i negozi e perfino se stesso con un selfie, scoprendo finalmente il tuo viso  _ colorato _ . Era tutto così strano ma piacevole, una novità tanto attesa e che lo aveva avvicinato di un passo al suo sogno.

_ “Mi ha davvero salvato… grazie a lui posso finalmente vedere questo mondo, posso diventare un fotografo professionista”, _ si disse, rivolgendo quel pensiero alla sua anima gemella.

Continuò a scattare foto su foto ad ogni dettaglio in grado di attirare la sua attenzione, e solo qualche minuto dopo quella sua curiosità tuttavia venne smorzata quando puntò la macchina fotografica su un maxi schermo, dove generalmente venivano mostrate non solo pubblicità ma anche, come in quel momento, notiziari.

Era troppo lontano per sentire le parole degli altoparlanti, ma dalle immagini ravvicinate grazie allo zoom poté facilmente comprendere che stavano parlando della famiglia reale. Non fu quello però a stupirlo, ciò che invece lo lasciò senza parole e con un:  _ “Ma sono stupido o cosa?” _ , in mente, fu il vedere il viso della sua anima gemella accanto a quello del Re di Lucis.

Abbassò la macchina fotografica, guardandola come se fosse quella la causa della sua  _ allucinazione _ , poi cercò di nuovo il maxi schermo ma le immagini non cambiarono.

_ “No. Non è lui”, _ pensò rifiutando la realtà, rendendosi però conto che quegli occhi li avrebbe riconosciuti ovunque.

La sua anima gemella era il Principe Noctis Lucis Caelum, e lui tra lo stupore dei colori e di tutta quella situazione in generale, non era stato in grado di riconoscerlo.

_ “E ora… che cosa faccio?” _ , si chiese nervoso, cercando disperatamente di non lasciarsi prendere dal panico, anche se tutto quello che desiderava fare era urlare, nascondere la testa tra braccia e gambe e dare letteralmente di matto.

Continuò a ripetersi quella stessa frase, alternandola con dei:  _ “È il Principe!”, _ che non riuscirono a calmarlo neanche per sbaglio.

Non si sentiva più così certo di voler continuare a cercare la sua anima gemella. Perché lui non aveva niente a che fare con la nobiltà. Il massimo di vicinanza che aveva avuto con la Cittadella, era stata una gita alle elementari, per il resto Prompto sapeva di essere un completo disastro, e di sicuro non voleva causare imbarazzo nel Principe.

Forse era positiva l'idea di averlo perso, perché non sarebbe mai riuscito a sopportare l'idea di essere fonte di disagio e problemi per la sua anima gemella. Con una persona comune sarebbe stato più semplice approcciarsi, far uscire lentamente i propri difetti, ma con il Principe? Doveva assolutamente essere perfetto e Prompto sapeva di non esserlo.

  
Emise un lamento, abbassando il capo e le spalle, mostrandosi palesemente sconfitto. Forse doveva semplicemente lasciar perdere l'idea di incontrarlo, anche se erano anime gemelle non era detto che dovessero stare insieme per forza. Il Principe poteva fare a meno di un disastro come lui.   


Sospirò, dimenticandosi in un istante tutta la gioia e la curiosità legata ai colori e alla sua anima gemella, e trascinando i piedi iniziò ad allontanarsi del tutto della stazione.   


Distrattamente cercò di trovare una scusa da rifilare ai suoi genitori per spiegare loro non solo il perché non si era presentato al colloquio ma anche la sua nuova capacità di vedere i colori. Non avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta l'identità della sua anima gemella, men che meno davanti ai suoi genitori. Perché, se proprio doveva dirlo, non si fidava di loro. Non avevano mai dimostrato un vero e sincero affetto nei suoi confronti, e anche se voleva compiacerli e conquistare la loro approvazione, non poteva dimenticare che erano proprio loro i primi a non credere in lui e a umiliarlo, ricordandogli tutti i suoi fallimenti. Non sarebbe mai stato il figlio perfetto, ed era certo che se ne avessero avuto l'opportunità in passato lo avrebbero riportato sin da subito all'orfanotrofio dove lo avevano preso.   


A dimostrazione del fatto che lui era un disastro, inadatto al Principe, Prompto aggiunse anche quella piccola postilla: era stato adottato. Non sapeva chi fossero i suoi veri genitori, ma dovevano averci visto giusto se avevano scelto di abbandonarlo.  Si morse le labbra, abbattuto dai suoi stessi pensieri così negativi.

Cercava di pensarci il meno possibile di solito, ma in quel momento gli sembrò quasi impossibile non farlo. Gli sembrava di essere quasi tornato al bianco e nero, a quei sentimenti così cupi e privi di colore.  Continuò a trascinarsi lungo la strada, senza neanche più avere la forza di scattare altre foto. Aveva sicuramente bisogno di tempo per riprendersi da quella delusione.

  
Tuttavia, si ritrovò ben presto a combattere contro una necessità ben diversa, dettata dalla sua innata testardaggine, in fin dei conti il ritrovare il Principe di Insomnia era facile in un certo senso. Non si trattava propriamente di uno sconosciuto. Inoltre… poteva anche darsi una possibilità perché non spettava solo lui a prendere una scelta importante come quella del rinunciare alla sua anima gemella. Con quella presa di posizione, inoltre, stava imponendo una sua decisione allo stesso Principe Noctis, ed era quasi certo fosse contro la legge.   


D'altro canto era della famiglia reale che stava parlando: ci avrebbero messo poco a rintracciare anche un signor nessuno come lui. Potevano accedere alle telecamere di sorveglianza, individuarlo facilmente e… scoprire tutto sul suo conto. Non avrebbe neanche avuto modo di far conoscere il meglio di sé al Principe, ammesso e concesso che ci fosse una _parte_ _migliore_.

«Che faccio?», borbottò piano, facendo passare una mano sui suoi capelli per scostarli dalla fronte.

Anche volendo incrociare il Principe, era consapevole che non sarebbe stato semplice. Non poteva di certo presentarsi alla Cittadella e dire, come se nulla fosse:  _ «Sono l'anima gemella del Principe Noctis Lucis Caelum» _ , sarebbe stato preso per pazzo o magari anche arrestato.

Era in una posizione davvero scomoda e nessuna soluzione o auto-convinzione sembrava poter essere in grado di donargli abbastanza serenità o sicurezza.

L'unico dubbio che riuscì in parte a fargli aggrottare le sopracciglia fu la strana presenza del Principe su un mezzo pubblico come un treno.

_ "Perché era proprio lì? Magari... non era lui ma... una sorta di  _ Sosia Reale _?" _ , ipotizzò, trovando però subito stupida quella sua stessa idea, anche se era decisamente più probabile l'incontrare un sosia che il Principe di Lucis.

Si grattò la nuca, lasciandosi andare a un lungo sospiro, rendendosi al tempo stesso conto che alla fine la sua unica certezza era proprio il non avere sicurezze. Senza una vera presa di posizione non sarebbe mai andato lontano, e soprattutto non avrebbe mai trovato una risposta continuando a fare ipotesi su ipotesi.

O prendeva in mano la sua vita o lasciava che gli eventi prendessero una piega che difficilmente lui sarebbe stato in grado di controllare.

_ "Beh... mal che vada non vorrà mai più rivederti o avere a che fare con te", _ si disse, e anche se sarebbe stata una vera e propria delusione, forse... poteva farsene una ragione, perché in fondo era del Principe che stava parlando.

Si fermò in mezzo al marciapiede, le labbra strette in una smorfia. Neanche un'ora prima aveva scelto di compiere una follia e a quel punto doveva solo decidere se farlo ancora, se continuare su quella stessa strada di incertezza e pazzia.

_ "Se non rischio di venire arrestato... potrei anche provare a... capire come incontrare di nuovo il Principe..." _ , tentò di rassicurarsi, senza però riuscire a nascondere il suo nervosismo.

Cercò allora di fare il punto della situazione, provando a decidere come comportarsi da quel momento in poi. Un primo passo poteva essere il visitare la Cittadella, magari partecipare a una delle varie visite guidate che venivano organizzate ogni due ore. Tuttavia era anche consapevole che quello non lo avrebbe minimamente portato vicino al Principe. Poteva farlo solo separandosi dal gruppo, avventurandosi in parti non autorizzate, ma quello ovviamente lo avrebbe fatto finire nei guai. Ed era altrettanto fuori discussione l'attendere che fosse la sua anima gemella a cercarlo, anche se era probabile che lo stesse già facendo. A ben pensarci, forse il Principe aveva lasciato la stazione proprio per quello: sapeva che lo avrebbe ritrovato grazie alla sua posizione sociale.

Deglutì, chiedendosi quanto la sua anima gemella sapesse già sul suo conto. Magari aveva già deciso che non valeva la pena perdere tempo con lui.

_ "No" _ , si disse scuotendo la testa,  _ "Non devo perdere la speranza!" _

Doveva cercare di essere positivo perché, pur sapendo di non avere grandi possibilità di successo, Prompto non voleva essere un perdente né arrendersi. D'altro canto quell'incontro, con i suoi pro e i contro, poteva venire facilmente definito la cosa migliore della sua vita fino a quel momento, visto che solo in quel modo avrebbe potuto continuare a inseguire il suo sogno.

Riprese a camminare senza una meta, tentando di trovare una soluzione accettabile. Ne bocciò tante e alcune le mise nell'ipotetica cartella del:  _ "Solo come ultima spiaggia". _ Alla fine, tuttavia, tutti i suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da un improvviso: «Ehi, biondo!», non tanto lontano da lui.

Si voltò incerto, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Sapeva di essere biondo perché era stata la sua maestra delle elementari a dire a tutti i bambini della classe il colore dei loro capelli e degli occhi, ma ovviamente non sapeva se si stessero riferendo proprio a lui. In quel modo incrociò lo sguardo di un giovane uomo alto e muscoloso, appoggiato a un'elegante macchina dalla carrozzeria scura. Guardata dritto nei suoi occhi, teneva le possenti braccia incrociate al petto e in volto aveva un'espressione quasi critica inoltre... erano tatuaggi quelli che spuntavano da sotto le maniche della maglietta?!

Prompto tremò senza rendersene conto, sentendo subito il panico chiudergli lo stomaco. Perché quel tipo stava guardando proprio lui? Era uno sconosciuto, non lo aveva mai visto prima di quel momento, e date le occhiate che gli stava lanciando non poteva non sentirsi quasi colpevole di qualcosa. Ed era chiaramente uno di quelli che non avrebbe mai voluto inimicarsi, perché con quei muscoli lo avrebbe potuto facilmente spezzare in due.

«I-io?», domandò indicandosi timidamente.

«Vedi altri biondi?», ribatté l'altro, spostandosi dalla sua posizione. Sembrava ancora più alto e muscoloso e Prompto, istintivamente, fece un passo indietro.

«... sono innocente!», dichiarò, e alla sua risposta l'altro scoppiò a ridere.

«Questo è tutto da vedere», rispose con un ghigno, facendosi di lato per poter aprire la portiera della macchina, «salta su», concluse, e Prompto scosse subito il capo, con gli occhi sgranati per la paura.

Che cosa aveva fatto di male per finire in quella situazione?

«Non accetto passaggi dagli sconosciuti!», esclamò, lanciando delle occhiate a destra e sinistra alla ricerca di una fuga. Era fiducioso: sapeva di essere molto veloce e poteva seminarlo. Ma doveva agire subito, altrimenti le sue possibilità di salvezza si sarebbero ridotte al minimo.

«Gladiolus», una seconda voce si aggiunse attirando le attenzioni di Prompto e dalla macchina, dalla parte dell'autista, scese un altro giovane uomo. Aveva un'espressione seria e gli occhiali, e Prompto si sentì molto più in pericolo davanti a lui che vicino a quello muscoloso.

«Ti prego di scusarlo», riprese quello con gli occhiali, «ma spesso dimentica come comportarsi».

«Sempre simpatico, Iggy», ribatté l'altro, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Quello che sembrava rispondere al nome di  _ 'Iggy' _ ignorò palesemente quella battuta, ma ancora prima di poter aprire bocca si aggiunse una terza voce a quel duo già così strano.

Dalla portiera aperta dalla parte del passeggero uscì una testa scura che andò subito a incrociare lo sguardo di Prompto. Quell’incontro gli fece sentire le gambe molli, e il cuore, già in subbuglio per la paura e la confusione, parve sia calmarsi che battere più velocemente.

«Ehi», lo salutò il Principe di Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum... nonché la sua anima gemella. Aveva un'espressione seria e quasi imbarazzata, come se neanche lui non sapesse come comportarsi in quella situazione, e Prompto si sentì in parte rassicurato nel rendersi conto di quel dettaglio.

«E-ehi...», rispose, senza però essere in grado di allontanare tutti gli altri sentimenti che lo facevano sentire a disagio. D'altro canto, stava giusto pensando a come trovarlo e, come aveva già ipotizzato, era stato proprio il Principe a trovare lui… forse proprio grazie alla sua posizione sociale.

«Allora, sali o no?», insistette la montagna di muscoli.

«Gladio, lo stai spaventando», lo riprese ancora quello con gli occhiali, per poi rivolgersi a Prompto, che fino a quel momento non era riuscito a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi del Principe, «penso che per parlare sia meglio raggiungere una location più appartata».

«I-io...»

Non sapeva come rispondere ma era anche certo che quel tipo avesse ragione. Parlare con il Principe di Lucis in un luogo così aperto al pubblico avrebbe reso le cose troppo complicate, non solo per lui ma anche per la sua anima gemella.

Il Principe continuò a fissarlo e per un momento Prompto fu quasi certo di aver letto un:  _ “Per favore, sali” _ , in quegli occhi dal colore ancora indefinito.

Strinse le labbra e annuì per puro istinto. Non era per davvero pronto ad affrontare in quel modo la sua anima gemella, stava solamente pensando a come incontrarlo... non aveva minimamente preparato nessun discorso. Però si erano ritrovati e ormai era in ballo, tirarsi indietro era come scappare e non rientrava nei suoi piani.

Affiancò incerto il tipo muscoloso -  _ Gladio? _ \- e seguì il Principe dentro la macchina, il cui interno era elegante tanto quanto l'esterno. Sentì subito un buon profumo avvolgerlo, ma tutti i suoi sensi si persero di nuovo negli occhi della sua anima gemella.

Lo fissò quasi imbambolato, con la bocca socchiusa come un idiota, costringendosi poi a ritrovare un po' di contegno quando sentì la portiera chiudersi vicino a lui.

Doveva presentarsi? O doveva essere il Principe a farlo? Oppure, erano quei due - Iggy e Gladio - a dover fare fare le presentazioni?

Fortunatamente, fu proprio il Principe a toglierlo dall'impaccio. 

«Ti stavo cercando», mormorò il giovane, «e ti ho visto passare di qui...»

«… niente servizi segreti?», domandò Prompto, sentendo le guance andare a fuoco quando alle sue orecchie giunse la risata di Gladio.

«Ignoralo», borbottò il Principe.

«C-comunque a-anche io ti stavo… vi stavo cercando, Altezza!», gracchiò, correggendosi velocemente, tentando al tempo stesso di cancellare la sua recente frase qui servizi segreti. Perché magari i luoghi comuni come quello potevano infastidire chi faceva parte della nobiltà, e lui non voleva rovinare niente.

_ “Perché è così difficile?” _ , pensò.

«Solo Noctis», rispose l'altro, distogliendo Prompto dai suoi pensieri solo per lasciarlo ancora più sorpreso. Sembrava per davvero imbarazzato, quasi a disagio. Come un ragazzo normalissimo e non il Principe di Lucis.

_ “Mi somiglia”,  _ si disse, sentendo il nodo allo stomaco allentarsi un poco.

«P-Prompto», si presentò a sua volta, indeciso se tendere o meno la mano, dubbio che parve attraversare anche lo stesso Noctis. Il silenzio venne per fortuna spezzato dalla messa in moto della macchina, e quello sembrò scuotere il Principe.

«Loro sono Ignis e Gladio», dichiarò Noctis.

«È un piacere», rispose educatamente quello con gli occhiali, mentre l'altro gli rivolgeva un semplice cenno del capo.

«I-il piacere è mio», mormorò subito, senza nascondere le sue incertezze.

«Quindi… sei un fotografo?»

Sussultò per quella domanda, guardando prima la sua macchina fotografica ancora appesa al suo collo e poi il volto del Principe. Sembrava aver trovato solo quell’argomento di dialogo, ma al tempo stesso pareva parecchio indeciso, come se non sapesse esattamente come si iniziava un discorso o c fare amicizia.

«No… cioè sì! Non per lavoro, intendo», tentò di spiegarsi.

«E come facevi con la questione dei colori?», chiese Gladio, voltandosi verso di lui dal sedile anteriore.

Prompto strinse le labbra.

«Per… quello non… trovavo lavoro», ammise imbarazzato, indeciso se rivelare o meno simili dettagli a degli sconosciuti.

Solo in quel momento iniziò infatti a pensare a quanto era stato uno sciocco. Anche se era il Principe, la sua anima gemella, era pur sempre un estraneo… ed era salito nella sua macchina senza pensare minimamente alle conseguenze.

«È una fortuna allora che tu e il Principe Noctis vi siate incontrati», commentò Ignis, immettendosi lentamente nel traffico di Insomnia, spingendo Prompto a guardare quasi disperato fuori dai finestrini per capire dove erano finiti o intuirne la destinazione con una certa agitazione.

«Il nostro Principe stava iniziando a pensare che non esistesse la sua anima gemella», spiegò Gladio, facendo quasi rizzare le orecchie di Prompto, mentre Noctis si esibiva in un basso sibilo infastidito.

«Davvero? Ma… è il Principe», mormorò sorpreso Prompto, forse quasi incredulo, dimenticando improvvisamente tutta la sua preoccupazione insieme ai:  _ “E se… mi ritenessero inadatto al Principe e mi stessero portando da qualche parte per occultare il cadavere?” _

«Beh, io ho Iggy  _ da sempre _ e lui  _ nessuno _ », rispose Gladio costringendo Noctis a borbottare un: «Non è di certo una fortuna per Ignis».

Prompto rimase ancor più confuso per quello scambio di battute, sembrava davvero tutto così naturale se si escludeva il palese disagio di Noctis.

«È il Principe, questo è vero», esordì Ignis, cercando di riportare l'ordine, «ma come ogni persona normale anche lui può faticare a trovare la sua anima gemella».

Quella spiegazione, ovviamente, aveva senso. Non doveva dare per scontate certe cose solo perché l’altro faceva parte della famiglia reale, anche se non era facile considerarlo  _ una persona normale. _

«Di certo, nessuno di noi si aspettava che questo incontro avvenisse in una stazione…», aggiunse sempre Ignis, lanciando però al Principe un’occhiata di rimprovero attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. Era come se non approvasse qualcosa e Prompto sperò di non essere lui stesso l’oggetto di quella disapprovazione.

«Beh… neanche io…», rispose piano, cercando in quel modo di alleggerire subito la tensione. Il suo sguardo continuava a correre in tutte le direzioni, incapace di trovare una meta che non lo agitasse ulteriormente - o che non lo facesse apparire troppo strano, perché avrebbe davvero voluto continuare ad osservare il volto e gli occhi del Principe.

Quello, nonostante tutto, non gli impedì di notare quanto anche Noctis cercasse di evitare il suo sguardo ma continuasse di tanto in tanto a cercarlo. Non stava più parlando però, e Prompto sperò si trattasse di imbarazzo… forse al Principe non andava di parlare davanti alle sue  _ guardie del corpo _ ? In realtà, poteva addirittura non sapere come  _ ‘scaricarlo’ _ educatamente. Forse lo aveva già deluso.

Non voleva essere così negativo ma ogni tanto quei pensieri facevano capolino e non riusciva a ignorarli, era più forte di lui.

Tentò più volte di aprire bocca e di fare magari qualche  _ domanda intelligente _ , ma non riusciva a trovare nessun argomento… e presto quel silenzio diventò quasi pesante, insopportabile.

Non era  _ socialmente _ pronto a parlare davanti a  _ tutte quelle persone _ , men che meno davanti alla sua anima gemella che faceva parte della famiglia reale! Aveva provato a convincersi che ci sarebbe riuscito, ma forse aveva creduto troppo in se stesso, sopravvalutando le sue capacità - succedeva raramente, e la sfortuna aveva voluto accadesse proprio quel giorno.

D’un tratto però, fu il Principe a spezzare quel silenzio, aprendo la bocca per pronunciare un semplice e solo: «Ignis».

Non aggiunse altro, ma la sua voce aveva assunto un’intonazione strana che Prompto trovò preoccupate, soprattutto quando Ignis rispose con un: «D’accordo, Altezza», che poteva significare tutto e niente al tempo stesso e che lo lasciò quasi con il fiato sospeso.

Era una sorta di codice? Una discussione muta?, si chiese sempre più nervoso, riportando a galla le paure che aveva provato pochi minuti prima, incolpando la sua ingenuità che lo aveva portato ad accettare un passaggio da degli sconosciuti.

Smise improvvisamente di pensare quando la macchina si fermò, e solo in quel momento comprese di trovarsi al parco centrale di Insomnia, una zona tranquilla, frequentata da famiglie e adolescenti.

_“Non_ _sembra di certo un luogo nel quale disfarsi di un cadavere”,_ si disse, diventando poi rigido come un tronco quando Ignis e Gladio si voltarono verso i sedili posteriori.

«Noct», esordì con tono più confidenziale proprio Ignis, guardando il Principe, «spero sia inutile ricordarti di comportarti a modo».

Noctis mugugnò.

«Volete andare e basta?», ribatté seccato il Principe.

«Il tempo di ordinare uno spuntino e siamo di ritorno. Mi raccomando», riprese Gladio, puntando gli occhi prima su Prompto e poi sul Principe, «fate i bravi, tutti e due», concluse aprendo lo sportello per lasciare la macchina. Ignis parve esitare per un momento, ma alla fine si voltò, seguendo poi l'altro giovane uomo fuori dalla vettura.

Prompto li seguì con lo sguardo, confuso. Non era certo di aver capito cosa fosse appena successo, ma era rimasto solo con il Principe e non sapeva come comportarsi.

Lo guardò, mostrandosi sempre incerto e preoccupato.

Noctis sospirò chiudendo gli occhi, mormorando un basso: «Finalmente», prima di puntare di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lui, «Non è l'incontro che ci aspettavamo entrambi», mugugnò.

«No…», ammise Prompto sincero, «non mi… aspettavo nemmeno il Principe», aggiunse.

«Non… dovevo neanche essere su quel treno», svelò Noctis.

Il suo tono sembrava calmo e controllato, ma alle orecchie di Prompto giungeva imbarazzato, era come se stesse cercando a sua volta di aprirsi senza però riuscirci. Era un atteggiamento familiare, lui stesso agiva in quel modo e forse solo per quel motivo riuscì a riconoscerlo tanto facilmente.

«P-perché?», domandò in risposta.

«A Ignis non piacciono i mezzi pubblici, soprattutto quando sei il Principe e devi stare attento», spiegò, piegando poi un angolo della bocca verso l'alto per aggiungere un: «ma a volte non lo ascolto».

Prompto annuì pensieroso, cercando di leggere il più possibile tra le righe.

«Deve… essere noioso… intendo, essere il Principe», commentò incerto, notando quasi con sollievo gli occhi dell’altro brillare - erano ancor più belli e lui sentiva fortissimo il bisogno di fotografarli e di dare un nome a quel colore.

«Ci sono alcune cose positive», ammise Noctis, cercando chiaramente di non esporsi troppo anche se era palese il suo disappunto verso alcuni dettagli del suo status sociale.

«Capisco…», annuì Prompto.

Calò di nuovo il silenzio, erano entrambi palesemente imbarazzati, a disagio in quella situazione, e per quanto fosse anche rassicurante sapere di essere nella stessa barca, sembrava anche altrettanto difficile aprirsi del tutto.

In qualche modo però dovevano provare a conoscersi, e fu di nuovo il Principe ad aprire bocca.

«Vuoi... farmi qualche domanda?», esordì infatti, costringendo però lo stesso Prompto a prendere l'iniziativa.

Rimase spiazzato da quella richiesta. Aveva tanti quesiti, in realtà, ma non sapeva da dove iniziare.

«Io…», boccheggiò per qualche momento, cercando una domanda intelligente da rivolgergli, ma alla fine non riuscì a trattenersi dal mormorare un: «Il colore dei tuoi occhi… è bellissimo. Che colore è?»

Le guance gli andarono a fuoco. Si diede dell’idiota, ma alla fine non riuscì a pentirsi, perché notò subito il divertimento attraversare il viso del Principe. Sembrava sollevato, come se quella domanda gli avesse confermato un qualcosa che Prompto, in quell’istante, non riusciva a comprendere.

«Dovrebbero essere  _ blu _ », rispose Noctis, piegando leggermente le labbra verso l'alto. Il suo corpo sembrò quasi assumere una posizione più rilassata che, in qualche modo, parve anche contagiare Prompto.

« _ Blu _ », ripeté, riuscendo finalmente a dare un nome a quel colore che gli era sembrato indefinito fino a quel momento.

«I tuoi invece?»

«La… maestra aveva detto  _ azzurri _ ma… non era mai sicura… a volte diceva fossero  _ viola… _ o simili al  _ Blu di Tenebrae _ », svelò imbarazzato.

«Il  _ Blu di Tenebrae _ mi piace», mugugnò Noctis, senza però perdere il tono leggero e rilassato che aveva assunto la sua voce.

Prompto annuì, accennando a sua volta un sorriso, e incoraggiato dalla calma del Principe si avvicinò un poco di più a lui. Decise, quasi senza rendersene conto, di lasciarsi trasportare da quello slancio di sicurezza. Parlare, forse, era difficile per entrambi in quei primi momenti… ma se c'era un qualcosa che poteva farlo al posto suo, mostrando la sua vita e la personalità, quel qualcosa erano sicuramente le fotografie.

«Ti va… di vedere le foto che ho fatto?», propose timidamente.

Noctis si mostrò ovviamente sorpreso, ma quello non impedì ai suoi occhi di continuare a brillare di curiosità.

«Certo», rispose, avvicinandosi a sua volta fino a sfiorargli la spalla con la sua.

Prompto tremo ma, nell’accendere la sua macchina fotografica, si rese presto conto di non provare alcun fastidio per la sua vicinanza e che anzi, quel calore che sentiva irradiarsi dalla spalla stava lentamente andando ad abbracciare tutto il suo corpo. Era piacevole e rassicurante al tempo stesso, una sensazione che non aveva mai provato in vita sua.

_ “Forse... è questo ciò che si prova quando si è accanto alla propria anima gemella” _ , pensò trovando quasi naturale sorridere, iniziando poi a mostrare le sue foto, raccontando se stesso con quei fermo-immagine e ascoltando poi Noctis fare lo stesso, come ispirato da quegli scatti.

Erano successe così tante cose in quella mattinata che Prompto quasi faticava a immaginarsi di nuovo in alla stazione, ad un passo dal rinunciare al suo sogno per un impiego normalissimo. Il suo mondo era in bianco e nero, triste e senza una via d'uscita, poi all’improvviso, la salvezza con tutti quei colori e la speranza.

Sembrava tutto così lontano, come se fosse accaduto  _ anni prima,  _ e anche se non aveva alcuna certezza sul futuro, e il suo incontro con la sua anima gemella non era andato esattamente come aveva immaginato da bambino, sapeva senza alcun ombra di dubbio che il resto non aveva importanza.

Aveva avuto paura, si era fatto un sacco di problemi e Noctis era il Principe di Lucis… ma erano insieme, si erano finalmente trovati, e da qualunque lato la si guardasse, quella situazione era talmente perfetta che neanche ripensandoci avrebbe voluto cambiare qualcosa.


End file.
